There exists a wide assortment of containers for consumer goods on the market. What has become more prevalent in the packaging area is the use of molded plastic containers. The advantages of such packaging is its cost, lighter weight and disposable nature.
In addition, often times it is desirable for convenience and ease of use that the container, in addition to providing a packaging for the goods, also serve as the serving unit. A particularly useful area for such containers is the pet care field.
In this regard, for example, the current practice involves taking a wet food from a can or a dry food from a box or a bag and placing it in a feeding dish for the pet, i.e., dog or cat. Many of such bowls are weighted to provide stability while eating, which would otherwise be subject to sliding during eating. Use of such bowels requires that the proper amount be placed in the bowl and the bowl cleaned after each use.
In addition, from a marketing standpoint, the use of typical cans, boxes or bags lends one product to blend in with that of competing products. While distinctive packaging is desirable, such packaging must be easily handled for stacking on store shelves, displaying and the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide for a container for pet food which is disposable, while providing a serving container for the food.
It is another object of the invention to provide for such a container from which a pet can eat without the container sliding about.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide for such a container which is aesthetically pleasing yet capable of being readily handled, stacked and displayed.
The present invention provides for a container in the form of a shallow tray which may be plastic molded for containing pet food. The container includes a lip about its open face, the outer profile of which can be designed to the likeness of a specific pet.
A label is sealed to the lip and includes a member which wraps around one of its sides to provide a flat surface for display or free-standing stacking.
On the back of the tray a double backed strip of tape is applied prior to adding the label and the wrap-around portion thereof serves to overlap the tape. When the label is removed, the tray can be secured by the tape to any flat surface to prevent its movement while the pet eats.